The Way You Turn Me On
by strangers.in.the.night
Summary: After Ava DiNozzo and the NCIS team work on a case with the BAU, Ava gets sent to be with the BAU as a NCIS liaison. She's immediately attracted to Aaron Hotchner but will he keep her at co-worker length or will it turn into something more? Rated M R/R
1. Information

A/N: ok so this is my new story about Aaron Hotchner. He is really cute and you can't spell Hotchner without the Hot! Haha but anyways so please R/R :D

Thanks ~Maggie

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS! I totally wish though…

Name: Ava DiNozzo  
Age: 29  
Looks: brown hair, brown eyes  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 119lbs.  
Likes: flirting, laughing, staying up late, smiling, the stars and moon, Music, Romeo and Juliet (the play), Giselle (the ballet), dancing, randomness, and sugar.

Dislikes: cheaters, killers, liars, rapists, her mom and step dad

Past: She's Tony's half sister. They have the same father but different mothers. Her mother was an alcoholic and her step dad abused her. Tony's mother died when he was six so his father slept around with woman and Ava's mom, Loretta, was one of them. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. doesn't know about Ava until she was brought to the Hampton's when she was 8 and Tony' was 14. Tony didn't like her but eventually grew to love her once he found out her situation. She also likes to call people by their first names.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hey this is the first chapter of my new Aaron Hotchner story. Please R/R :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS! I totally wish though…

Ava's POV

"Aw, nice!" Tony yelled as I threw a paper ball across the bull pen to Tony's trashcan.

"I bet you can't beat that." I said tauntingly to my half brother.

"You're on, ten bucks." He said back. Our friends and co-workers, Caitlin (Kate) Todd and Timothy McGee (Kate, Gibbs, and Tony call him by his last name, I call him by his first name) watched on.

"Okay, but that's going to be ten dollars in my pocket." I shot back. He got a paper ball and threw it – He missed! Yes!

"Haha! SUCCESS! Pay up!" I laughed at him. I walked over to him and stuck out my hand. He reluctantly took ten dollars out of his wallet.

"Ow!" I yelled as Gibbs, our boss, came out of nowhere and slapped me upside the head.

"Gear up!" He yelled. "We're going to Quantico."

"I call driving!" I said. Everybody groaned except Gibbs, he just smirked. We got into the car and of course Jethro (Gibbs's full name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He lets me call him Jethro though) got shotgun.

"Alright, ready to drive like a beast?" I wiggled my eyebrows at all of them.

"Why are we driving like a beast? What's a beast? Timothy said with a confused face. We just laughed as I backed out of the space.

"Jeez Ava! Don't drive so fast." Kate laughed. She and Abby (our forensic scientist) are my best friends. As I was speeding down the highway I asked "Where are we going?"

Jethro sighed "We are going to the 'Behavioral Analysis Unit' of the FBI."

"FBI? WHY?" Timmy asked

"Because we were asked to help with a recent string of murders of Petty Officers. They're all in Quantico so we're going there." Jethro said. Tony looked over at Tim "You have yet to meet Fornell, McGeek."

"Yeah is Tobias going to be there?" I asked him. Fornell let's me call him by his first name too.

"He is. He is going to do the introductions." He answered

"Yay! Tobias is going to be there!" I shouted. Tony groaned. I pulled into the driveway thing.

"Where should I park?" I asked.

"Fornell said next to the sidewalk." I smirked and swerved into a parallel park giving everybody whiplash.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tim yelled. I just laughed. We walked to the front door. The security guard asked us for I.D. We all showed some to him. Tobias was waiting for us at the front desk.

"TOBIAS!" I yelled and ran to hug him. He laughed "Hey Ava." He looked at Jethro.

"Jethro." "Tobias" He looked at him back. They shook hands. Tony and Kate shook hands with him also.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Todd, and…?"

"This is Special Agent Timothy McGee." They shook hands. We walked to the elevator and Tobias pushed the button to go up. We made small talk on the way there. Soon we got off. Tobias walked out and we followed him into the bull pen. A really attractive man met us there.

"Hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner. You can call me Hotch. I'm the Unit Chief here. Agent Fornell it's always a pleasure." He said shaking Fornell's hand. Tobias looked over at Gibbs.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Super Special Agent Ava DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Special Agent Caitlin Todd." Aaron shook hands with all of us but his hand lingered on Kate's. To say the least I was jealous. I'm going to sound whiney for like a minute but Kate always gets to go on the undercover missions and usually gets noticed by the guys when we're out. I don't usually get angry so I turn it inward to depression. Tony's the only one who knows I get sad.

"Very nice to meet you all. I'll let you meet everybody. TEAM!" he yelled to everybody. Three girls and three guys came up to us.

"This is Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst ."He pointed to a girl with colorful clothing. "This is Agent Derek Morgan."He pointed to an attractive black man. He winked at me and Kate. Aaron glared at him. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid." He pointed to a cute, timid guy who looked really young. "This is Agent David Rossi" he was an older gentleman. "This is Agent Emily Prentiss." She looked nice and very professional. "This is Agent Jennifer Jareau. You can call her JJ. She is also our media liaison." She looked like the motherly type. We all shook hands.

"Alright I'll let you guys get to know each other." Aaron said as he motioned Jethro to follow him. It was an awkward silence, so I started it out.

"I'm an SSA too just to let you guys know." They all looked confused. "I'm a Super Special Agent!" I smiled real big. They laughed. Then the conversation started from there. I looked over at Tony and Timmy, they were talking with Derek. Garcia, Emily, JJ, Kate, and I got along well. I saw Spencer all alone so I excused myself to go see him.

"Hi Spencer! What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked startled for a moment and blushed.

"I'm sitting here thinking." He said shyly.

"I see I see. So tell me about yourself. I heard good things about you." I smiled at him.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well I have an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory. I can read 20,000 words per minute and I graduated school at the age of 12." He said almost sadly. I didn't notice that people stopped talking to see how I'd react.

"You must have been teased a lot as a kid." I said looking at him.

"How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"Well one you talked with sad eyes which meant something happened with that. Two, anyone would. People would make fun of you for being smart and you're just going through puberty so you're not as tall or ready as them. Your Naïve about a lot of things. Of course they are going to make fun of you." He was stunned and so was everyone else except Jethro, Tim, Tony, Kate, and Tobias. "I'm nowhere near as smart as you but I graduated at the age of 16 and got made fun of. Specially cause I didn't look the part of a perfect girl. I was flat chested and had braces. SO to answer your question that is how I know." I finished. Everyone had faces on that said 'wow'. Only the NCIS team knew plus Tobias. Tony and Jethro were the only ones who knew the full story.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"It's ok. High school for me was like a bug on the windshield of life." I chuckled a bit, He smiled at me. Then JJ came in and said " We have another dead petty officer."

We all sat in the conference room and looked at the picture.

"Dude! I know him!" I yelled pointing at the picture. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Who is it?" Aaron asked looking intensely at me.

"His name was Josh, uh, Josh Mara!" I yelled again. "he was in JROTC with me! I guess he went into the Navy. I was friends with him."

"I see. That's good to know." He said.

"He also had a weird brother. His name was Jeffery. The dude was in love with me and he always rook acid trips. How he was in JROTC is a mystery to me." I said nostalgically. Everyone looked at me. "What? I thought it might help." Gibbs smacked the back of my head and gave me a stern look. The FBI people looked at us strangely.

What were the other guy's names? I might know them." I asked thinking. Aaron nodded and showed the photos.

"I remember them. The one in the middle as Jacob Riley. The one on the left is Samantha Asher. She was my best friend. I haven't talked to her since graduation. Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Tears welled up in my eyes. "That's …that's my ex-boyfriend…oh my god…I can't believe it…" I said sadly.

"I remember him. His name was Michael McDonnell. I hated him." Tony said with hate.

I stopped crying by now and had an emotionless face on.

"Are you going to be able handle this case?" Aaron asked me. I was slightly offended but nodded.

"Ok let's go. Let's start with the boyfriend's house. Prentiss, Tony, Timothy, and Reid go to the new crime scene. Ava, Morgan, Jethro, Kate, Rossi, and I will go to the boyfriend's house. Ava you'll ride with Morgan, Jethro you'll ride with Rossi, and Kate you'll ride with me." I could feel my jealousy flare up again. Kate pulled me aside when we were walking out. "I'll put in a good word for you." I smiled.

"I swear we're like twins." She smiled back.

I walked over to Derek. "I'll drive."

"I'll go out first. I know where he was killed." Aaron nodded at me because I was talking to him. I got into to SUV and hooked up my iPod. I put it on shuffle and "About A Girl" by The Academy Is… came on.

"So this is what you listen too?" Derek asked.

"I listen to a lot of things. Hold on." I pulled out and went way over the speed limit. He had a startled look on his face. I swerved in and out of traffic. I looked in the rearview mirror saw Jethro behind me and Aaron and Kate trying to keep up. My iPod went to Soulja Boys' "Yahhh! Feat. Arab"

"You actually have this song on your iPod?" He laughed. I laughed along with him. "Yeah I do. I think it's a funny song. Like…Yahhh! Trick! Yahhh!" I laughed out the lyrics. The song switched after it was done to "I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby" by 3Oh!3

"Damn. You really do listen to everything." He said shocked. I was still driving extremely fast. Then my ex's, Michael's, parent's house. Jethro and Dave got there after us and then Aaron and Kate came.

That's all for now. Thanks, gimme feedback. If you want Rate and Review


End file.
